bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
God Channeler
The God Channeler is a monkey that channels gods. Normally does nothing, but has 4 activated abilities. It costs $100000 and has a 500px range. It can be upgraded to 4/4. All gods channeled can only be channeled for 10 seconds. Also, after channeling, needs 30 seconds before it is able to channel again. Abilities The Monkey God Acts like 3 max ToTMGs. CD: 5 minutes Enfare, Lord of Fire Shoots RoF rings, 1 Blue Dragon's Breath beam, which deals 5 layer damage. Also has 3 phoenixes. CD: 2.5 minutes. Nenra, Lord of Nature Shoots Tempest Tornadoes every 5 seconds, summons Bloonberry Bush Creepers every 5 seconds, and shoots Lightning Bolts every 3 seconds. CD: 1 minute Icika, Lord of Ice Acts like a 4/3 Ice Monkey would, except it pops 3 layers with Snap Freeze and freezes 5 layers instead of 2. CD: 2 minutes. Path 1: More Gods Lagobate, Lord of Love (pronounced lah-go-bah-teh) Lagobate shoots 16 (in a tack sprayer fashion) of the cartoony hearts the L.G.B.T. shoots every 0.5 seconds. CD: 1 minute $12500 Tasanaki, Lord of Water Summons a tsunami that destroys 50 layers off any bloons on screen. CD: 1.5 minutes $15000 Galavia, Lord of Glaives Acts like a 4/2 Boomerang Monkey except throws 4 glaives and has 8 glaives orbiting. CD: 1 minute $17500 Harmony, Lord of Metal When this ability is activated, it has a 6.25% chance to do any of the following 16 (CD: 3 minutes): Iron: Crushes 4 bloons by 7 layers. Steel: Sends 4 bloons back. Tin: Allows nearby towers to see Camo and have a 20% increase to range. However, any smell attacks are twice as effective. Pewter: Nearby towers deal 1 extra damage. Zinc: Makes nearby towers and bloons shoot 2x as fast/move 2x as fast. Brass: Nearby towers and bloons shoot 0.5x as fast/move 0.5x as fast. Copper: Nearby towers cannot be targeted. Bronze: Reveals all Camo and Camo-like bloons. Cadmium: Speeds up time outside a 150px area. Bendalloy: Slows down time outside a 150px area. Gold: Moves you back to a past round where you could make better choices. Electrum: Sends you 2 rounds ahead. Also predicts what towers you would buy, and places them. Chromium: Removes all properties of nearby bloon. Nicrosil: Boosts special powers of a nearby tower. Aluminium: Resets all cooldown times for itself. Duralumin: Next time you use this ability, will be twice as effective. (This could be a problem with Aluminium.) $100000 Path 2: Improved Gods? Magical Energy Allows for it to attack when not channeling. Shoots a 0/0 Apprentice bolt. $5000 Quicker Prayers Halves all cooldown times. $100000 Soul Duplication Allows for channeling of 2 gods for 10 seconds, or can channel one god for 30 seconds. $125000 War-Hardened Gods Powers up the gods' abilities. Monkey God-Now acts like 3 maxed Vengeful Temples. Enfare-All fires is now white, deals 10 layer damage, Also has 5 phoenixes. Nenra-Summons Bloonberry Bushes and Beekeeper Bees. Icika-Slows bloons down until they are the speed of a ZOMG. Lagobate-Summons 3 L.G.B.T. Pros. Tasanaki- Deals 100 damage. When that is done, shoots currents that are like 4/x Wizard Tornadoes. Galavia-Throws as fast as a 4/x Boomerang Thrower w/ ability on. Harmony-Unlocks Feruchemy. (here comes another list) The effectiveness is based on how many rounds the Feruchemy hasn't been used. It's like this: #oRFnU / 3 = % = x'' Iron-Slows bloons down by %. If it is slower, no effect. Steel-Speeds up a nearby tower by %. Tin-Has a % chance to nullify smell attacks. Pewter-Decreases bloons' damage by %. Zinc-Has a % chance to confuse bloons by ''x seconds. Brass-Has a % chance to avoid heat-based attacks. Copper-Has a % chance to be 2x as effective against a certain bloon. Bronze-Has a % chance to stop bloons for x''/10 seconds because they will sleep. Cadmium-Has a % chance to avoid air-based attacks. Bendalloy-Same as Bronze. Gold-Heals itself ''x HP. Electrum-Makes towers fire % faster. Chromium-No effect. Nicrosil-No effect. Aluminium-No effect. Duralumin-Next god conncection last % as long. Trivia Harmony is a MAJOR reference to the Mistborn series. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers